Vigilance
by stoddapb
Summary: When Shego gets tired of villains who keep on escaping from jail, she quits Team Go to become a dangerous vigilante. What happens when she and the hero Kim Possible cross paths?
1. Prologue: The Breaking of Team Go

Vigilance

Prologue: The Breaking of Team Go

The black sports car raced down the street going well over the speed limit. The headlights illuminated the road as the driver expertly weaved though Go City's moderate night time traffic. The driver was none other then Shego, world famous super-heroine of Go City's Team Go. She was currently on a mission to stop a villain and for the first time since the formation of Team Go she was going solo. Her brothers didn't even know about the mission, she had made sure of it. She didn't let her brothers know about this mission because she was going to do something they would probably try to stop. This time she would stop the villain, permanently.

_One week ago..._

It had started as an ordinary day in Go City, well, as ordinary as a city with a family of super-heroes and a high amount of villains trying to take over the world can get. It was still early in the day and since it was the weekend many children were outside playing while the villains were scheming up new ways to take over the world. Go City's resident team of heroes had just stopped one such villain. Electronique had tried to sap Go City's power in order to power up an army of robots. Team Go had manged to easily stop her amongst all their bickering and had put her behind bars, again, for the third time that year. It was not long after that when Team Go had gotten the call that another of their repeat villains, Aviarius, was up to something. Unlike Electronique, Aviarius would turn this ordinary day into a abnormal one.

Aviarius' plan had started normal before taking a turn. Go City Zoo was opening a new exhibit, the world's largest walk through aviary. Connected to the aviary was a four storey tower which contained many exhibits and indoor bird cages. When Shego had first heard about the upcoming exhibit her first thought was that Aviarius would be all over it, had he not been in jail at the time. As it turned out, he was determined to do something about the new bird exhibit and wasn't going to let jail stop him. It was just a few days before the grand opening that Aviarius had made a clean break from jail. On the day of the grand opening he was determined to give his feathery brethren the chance to take flight on the wings of freedom.

Arriving at the zoo, Team Go immediately noticed the large amounts of birds in the area, some which Aviarius had brought with him some of which were newly liberated from the aviary. Many of the zoo's visitors were being attacked by the birds, so the Wegos were told to split up and help anyone they could. The remainder of Team Go started towards the tower where some people that were rushing out of the zoo had placed Aviarius. They found him on the third floor, his back to them, surrounded by many bird gadgets and minions, chief among them being a large vulture on Aviarius' shoulder, which Shego noted looked a lot like him. Shego decided to point this out in order to get Aviarius' attention.

"Hey Aviarius, I didn't know it was bring your kid to work day." Aviarius spun around quickly in surprise, almost falling to the floor when his cape got tangled in his legs. The vulture gave a loud squawk and flapped its wings once in annoyance at the sudden moment.

"Ah Team Go you are- er well most of team go... where are your flock's little chicks hmm?"

"The Wegos are outside cleaning up the mess your flock is making. The three of us should be more then enough to take you in." Hego's deep voice rumbled through through the room, the effect may have impressive, if it weren't for the fact that everyone currently hearing it had grown sick of it a long time ago.

"You think so? Hmm... well, how about I even the odds? Enzo! Attack!" with that, the vulture got off Aviarius' shoulder and flew straight at Team Go. In all his years of fighting Team Go Aviarius had manged to learn a few things about the super-hero family, one of these thing being that Mego would usually immediately shrink when ever he felt threatened. While this had helped him in many situations, right now it made him much smaller then the large bird, who promptly picked Mego up and carried him out a nearby window.

The two remaining heroes were a bit surprised that something Aviarius had done had actually worked, but they quickly recovered. "So Aviarius, going on the quick offensive? Well 'toucan' play at that game!" Hego charged towards Aviarius while Shego face-palmed in response to her brother's pun. When she looked up she saw that the birds were looking at her like they were about to attack. Letting out a sigh, Shego lit up and threw some plasma in the general direction of the birds. There were many angry sounding squawks as the birds flew out the windows, clearly not liking the thought of being set on fire. Looking to see how Hego was doing, Shego saw that Aviarius was already trying to escape via a bird shaped jet-pack.

"Well Team Go, it looks time for me to take flight." Aviarius fiddled with a hand-held controller and aimed himself at a window. Hego tried to use his super strength to stop Aviarius by grabbing on to the jet-pack, not realizing that since he wasn't anchored, only his weight would act against the jet-pack. While Hego's weight was considerable, it wasn't enough to stop Aviarius, and the jet-pack carried both of them out the widow, at a very skewed trajectory.

Shego looked around the now empty room, not knowing that the jet-pack wasn't the only thing Aviarius had activated. The explosion moments later alerted her to that. More surprised then hurt, Shego open her eyes to find that she was laying in a different room; the explosion had caused the floor to fall out beneath her. Standing up she took a look at herself, only finding minor cuts and bruises. Even considering her super powers, Shego thought herself lucky that her injuries weren't worse. She continued thinking herself lucky until the tower gave a loud groan and she realized that the building would soon be coming down on top of her. Making her way to a window she leapt out just as the ceiling above her gave out. Being around four meters to the ground, Shego prepared herself for a roll, hitting the ground just as the building exploded in a cloud of dust and shrapnel, adding to Shego's cuts and bruises.

Shego stood up coughing and trying to wave the dust away. When the dust settled Shego looked around to see how everything had ended up. A now full sized Mego was carrying the vulture toward what looked like an animal control van. Multiple Wegos were helping zoo keepers round up the birds that had stayed in the zoo. The jet-pack was sticking out of a tree and Aviarius was handcuffed and being dragged towards a police car. Hego had, of course, found the press and was boasting to them about his heroics. Giving a shake of her head, Shego made her way to a paramedic's station that had been set up near by to find something to clean her cuts.

When Shego was done she noticed some firefighters, police officers and paramedics over by the rubble of the tower. She quickly jogged over and asked one of the officers what they were doing.

"Some of the zoo's visitors are missing and we have reason to believe that they were in the tower." Shego froze. In all of their years of crime fighting, no one had ever been seriously hurt on one of Team Go's missions. Sure, there had been plenty of cuts and busies, and at worst a broken bone or very mild concussion. Had she been a second slower Shego would have been worried about her own health, being caught in the collapse, and that's with her super powers. If someone without powers had been in that... Shego jumped right in, her plasma making short work of the rubble.

* * *

It was a few hours before Shego returned to Go Tower, she was exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. The males of Team Go had returned almost immediately after stopping Aviarius, apparently not even noticing the rescue effort by the collapsed tower, or the fact that their sister was no longer with them. It was dark as she approached the tower and Shego only noted one room lit up, their dining room. "They must be celebrating today's 'victory.'" Shego grumbled to herself as she made her way into the tower.

"Shego! Where have you been? We started without-" Hego cut himself off when he took in his sister's appearance. "What happened you? You look like a building fell on you."

"A building almost did fall on me you idiot! Or did you not even notice that the tower collapsed?"

"Collapsed? But Shego, we're in the tower, right now. It didn't collapse." Hego gave Shego a concerned look before quickly looking around to make sure the tower wasn't currently collapsing. The other members of Team Go sat in the background, watching and passing snacks amongst themselves, just as they always did when the two oldest got to arguing.

"No, at the zoo. You know, where we fought Aviarius today? You're such a buffoon sometime." Shego let out a sigh before taking the nearest available chair, too tired to remain standing. "Just after you and bird-man flew out the window a bomb went off and the building began to collapse. I barely got out in time... some people didn't."

"What? Shego, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about people being in the tower when it collapsed, civilians getting hurt."

"Oh, well that has happened before, accidents do hap-"

"I'm not talking about a few cuts and bruises Hego! One man is in a coma, his doctors aren't even sure if he will ever wake up."

Hego was shocked by this revelation, but he was even more confused by why Shego was acting so upset. He then remember something from one of the super-hero comic books he had read: the hero blaming themselves for any injuries taken during their mission. Hego thought he would try and comfort his sister. "Shego, these thing happen. You can't blame yourself that-"

"I'm not blaming myself you idiot!"

"You... aren't?"

"No, I'm blaming the fact that Aviarius wasn't in jail, where we had put him just a few months ago."

"Well, we stop the villains from breaking out of jail, but some of them are just too crafty. Unless you're suggesting capital punishment." When she didn't reply Hego grew concerned. "Shego! You can't seriously be thinking that."

"Well what do you suggest? It never ends, every time we put a villain behind bars they just breakout again. People got hurt this time, next time someone may be killed, wouldn't it be better if there wasn't a next time?"

"Shego! I can't believe you are saying these things. This is not how a hero acts and I would suggest you go to your room and think about proper hero behaviour." Shego glared at him for a moment before standing up.

"Aviarius better stay in jail this time, because next time a pair of handcuffs may be the least of his worries." She then stormed out of the room and headed towards her bedroom. As it turned out, it was only a week before Aviarius broke out of jail.

* * *

Aviarius had broken out of jail just hours before. The police would surely know that he was gone by now and probably would have even told Team Go by now. But, as he had learn long ago, Team Go wouldn't come after him until he started one of his villainous plans. So imagine his surprise when, while walking around his roost, he came face to face with one of the members of Team Go.

"You! What are you doing? I haven't even started any villainous plans. And where are your brothers?" Aviarius backed away from Shego, glancing around as if expecting super-heroes to start jumping out at him.

"My brothers aren't here Aviarius, and I'm here because I'm done playing games with you. The stunt you pulled at the zoo caused people to get hurt. I'm not going to let that happen again." Shego lit her hands and charged towards Aviarius, and for the firs time in his life he was truly afraid while facing off against a hero.

* * *

"Shego! Where have you been you look like you were in a fight... were you in a fight?" Shego had just entered Go Tower looking ragged but physically unhurt.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"But Shego-" Hego was interrupted by a ringing phone. "Just a second Shego, I'm going to answer this."

Shego closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, trying to prepare herself for the lecture she knew to be coming. Aviarius had surely been found by now, and now Hego would be finding out. After what she had said last week even some one as dense as him would be able to figure it out.

"Shego, Aviarius was just found... you don't happen to know anything about, do you?"

"I told you that a pair of handcuffs would be the least of his worries."

"Shego! I-I can't believe you- you _broke_ him Shego! His arm, his legs, he may never walk again! And burns all over! I told you, this is **not** how a hero is supposed to act!"

"Well maybe I don't give a flying **Fuck** how a hero is _supposed _to act!"

"Shego! We are heroes and we have rules about how we do things! That is what separates us from the villains!"

"If your _rules_ are just going to get more civilians hurt then I won't have any part of them. I'm not sorry that I hurt Aviarius and I would, and will, do it again. And if you have a problem with that I will leave."

"Shego! If you leave now, you won't be welcome back!" Shego didn't even acknowledge that he spoke as she walked out of the room, and out of Team Go.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hero

Vigilance

Part One: The Hero's Game

Chapter One: The Hero

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep!

"What's the stitch?" Kim Possible, daughter, sister, university student and occasional world hero, answered her communicator device known as the "kimmunicator." The hero business had slowed down a bit since her graduation from high school, but was picking up again. Kim was thankful for this dip in missions for two reasons. One of those being the amount of work she was being given in university and the other reason was the current absence of her best friend and former sidekick Ron Stoppable. Not long after high school Ron had returned to Japan to continue training his mystical monkey powers. Even before her graduation Kim didn't go on as many missions as she probably could have. Kim had originally started the hero thing because she felt the need to help people who needed it. It wasn't long after that, that Kim got involved with stopping villains from trying to take over the world. After a few run ins with these villains, Kim found that during many of these missions she wasn't actually helping anyone and was just stopping incompetent villains from doing things that wouldn't of had any effect on the world. Since these missions weren't helping anyone and they didn't provide her with any challenge, Kim had made it known that she only wanted to do missions where her help was needed.

"Well... there's not really a stitch this time." Wade, Kim's friend and computer genius who handled the coordination of her missions, looked a bit confused on the screen of the Kimmunicator.

"So is this a social call?" Kim took a seat on her bed after placing her school bag next to her desk.

"No... well there sort of is a stitch, it's just... weird."

"Why don't you start from the beginning Wade?"

"Ok... I just got a call from Dr. Director about a mission that she doesn't want you to go on."

"What?" _That certainly fits the weird description._

"Apparently some people are coming into town and Dr. Director wants you to stay away from them. She didn't even give a reason why, basically just a location and a warning to stay away. She said that the only reason she was telling us this much, was that she figured you would find out about this on your own and stumble into something you shouldn't."

"Hmm" Kim got up and paced back and forth a few times, "Did she say if Global Justice is doing anything about it?"

"No, she avoided the question when I asked."

"Did you try, umm... not asking?"

"Yeah... and I found nothing, GJ must have upgraded their security."

"I don't like this Wade." Kim thought for a moment then got a determined look on her face.

"You're going to go, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just to look. I won't do anything else, unless I see that something is up."

"Ok," Wade let out a short sigh. "Just be careful. I don't like this either. Sending you the location now."

* * *

A drive across town brought Kim to several warehouses. She drove by once to see which warehouse was the right one. She noted that one of the warehouses had several vans outside with many men who were obviously not warehouse workers. She parked a few blocks away and went in on foot to get a closer look.

Dodging in and out of shadows and ducking behind dumpsters and other objects, Kim made her way to one of the vans that had been left unguarded with the back wide open. Inside were a great many small, flat and brown packages. One of the packages near Kim had some white powder leaking out of one of the corners. Pulling out her kimmunicator, she scooped some of the powder into slot for testing. It didn't take long for the small device to list several chemical compounds with various percentages next to the names. The highest percentage was next to the most alarming name: "benzoylmethylecgonine (aka cocaine)"

"Well that's certainly not good." Kim murmured to herself before jumping slightly at the sound of approaching footsteps. She quickly and quietly made her way away from the van, hearing an argument between two men about who had left the van open. Getting far enough away from the vans so that she would be heard, she pressed a button on the kimmunicator to contact Wade, "You there Wade?"

The young computer genius' face appeared on he screen, "Hi Kim. What's up?"

"I'm at the place. There are several vans and some men walking around. I got close to one of the vans and found some powder inside. The kimmunicator's scanner said it was cocaine." She held the kimmunicator up to give Wade a look at the area.

"Well Kim, this really doesn't look like your sort of thing, more like something for the police."

"I think there might be more here. They keep on going in and out of the warehouse, but aren't moving anything. I still don't understand why Dr. Director was acting the way she was."

"I don't know either. I've been monitoring both GJ and the police all night and there's nothing going on with either about this. Actually..." Wade trailed off, typing away and looking at several other screens.

"What is it Wade?"

"I just noticed that some officers were directed _away_ from your current location." A frown appeared on his face which was mirrored by Kim.

"I'm going in for a closer look."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Relax Wade. Remember? I can do anything."

"Anything includes getting hurt, but I doubt anything I say will stop you, just be careful."

"Thanks for your concern Wade, and I will be careful." Kim switched off the kimmunicator and made her way towards the warehouse. She took extra care to avoid the open van which still had two men near it who were still arguing. Getting to the door, she peaked through the window to make sure no one was on the other side before slipping in. As she slipped past the door, Kim failed to notice both that the nearby argument was cut short and the small flash of green light that seemed to be responsible for the end of the argument.

Kim found herself inside a hallway which had two doors along the wall to her right and one door at the end of the hall. She started toward the door at the end of the hall which had a widow in it. She stopped when she got to the first door on the right and listened for a moment, hearing nothing she continued on. When she got to the second door the first flew open and two men step out into the hall and immediately noticed her.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" the first man asked as the second reached into his jacket. Not waiting to see what the man was reaching for, Kim went on the offensive. Running down the hall, she aimed a kick at the second man's head when she got to them. She hit him fairly hard; enough to knock him out, but not enough to cause any permanent damage. When he fell to the floor his hand slipped out of his jacket, a gun staying in his hand even in his unconscious state. So surprised by Kim's quick moments, the first man didn't even try to reach for a weapon before attacking. Kim easily ducked his clumsy swing and swept his legs out from under him. Once he was down she delivered an axe kick that was once again enough to knock him out, but not enough to cause any permanent damage. Hearing the sound of another door, Kim spun around just in time to see a third man. But she was too late; she only felt the blow for a moment before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: The Vigilante

Vigilance

Part One: The Hero's Game

Chapter Two: The Vigilante

The throbbing pain in her her head was the first thing Kim noticed when she regained conscious, though she couldn't recall what had made her lose conscious in the first place. Kim let out a groan in pain. It was only when the groan came out muffled that she realized that she had been gagged. Kim then tried to bring her hands up to her mouth, but found that she couldn't. Finally Kim opened her eyes and after a few moments of blurred vision she found herself looking at a concrete floor.

"Ah, you're awake," it was only when she heard the voice that Kim realized that she wasn't alone. Looking up she saw that the only person she could see in the large room was man in a white suit. "If you were unconscious any longer there may have been a chance of permanent damage... but that's something you're not going to have to concern yourself with soon."

Ever since the man began speaking Kim had been working her hands, trying to get them free. She was having no success in the endeavour and she couldn't find any of her gadgets that may have been of use. Kim also felt that her kimmunicator was missing, she was hopping that it was also broken as that would have alerted Wade. There was no sidekick or naked mole rat, or even the authorities, to come help her out of this stitch. _This is_ _so the drama. _Kim was almost to the point of panicking.

"I don't know if you know who I am, but I assume my little operation here is the reason for your visit," he paused for a moment, perhaps expecting Kim to reply with a nod or a shake of her head. When she offered neither he continued, "Well I shall introduce myself anyways. My name is Tony Williams, and I am just a humble businessman trying to make his way in the world. The only reason I even came to this city is because of some... unpleasantness happening out east."

Kim began working her jaw in an attempt to get her gag off, Tony apparently took the movement of her mouth for a different purpose. "There is no need for you to introduce yourself. Besides I am fairly certain I already know who you are. You had some interesting items with you, and you look familiar. You're that girl that's on TV aren't you? The one who goes around beating up bad guys. What was your name again? Kim... something, Kim... Kim... Kim Probable? Whatever, it doesn't matter. So, is that-" he stopped when he noticed Kim's shoulders twitch after she gave another attempt at freeing her hands.

"Not fun waking up all tied up is it? I imagine you're responsible for more then one person waking up in a similar position in your time as a crime fighter. You should consider yourself lucky you woke up like this you know. Those men you knocked out, well they weren't all that happy when they woke up and were looking for some revenge... and I doubt they were thinking about giving you a kick to the head." Kim froze in her attempts to escape then shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. She had been on many missions before and had even been captured by villains on some of them. But, on all of her previous missions nothing like this had ever happened.

"Anyways, where was I?" he paused for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh yes, you're here to stop some evil villain from taking over the world aren't you?" He let out a small chuckle before continuing on, "You'll find none of that here. I'm not some megalomaniac intent on world domination, just a businessman looking to make his way in the world. You're not some world hero saving the lives of some people you don't know, just a young woman in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm not going to tell you all my plans while you work out a clever way to escape, I'm just going to..." Tony reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

"The only reason you're alive right now is because I believe everyone should at least be given the chance to know why, before they are killed. To put it simply, I can't have any witnesses here, and that's not even getting into the issue concerning your entrance. You took out four of my men before you were caught." Had Kim not been so focused on the gun in his hand she may have been confused by the number of men she supposedly took down. "If I just let you go I'd be seen as weak." Tony lifted his gun and pointed it at Kim. Kim closed her eyes while she still struggled to get her hands free. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

_BANG! _

The sound of the gunshot was immediately followed by a scream. Kim's eyes flew open once she realized that she hadn't been shot. What she saw was something she was not expecting, then again, she hadn't the time to form any expectations. Tony's hand was on fire with green flames. Kim could still make out the shape of the gun at the centre of the flames since, in his shocked state Tony didn't even think to drop the gun, instead trying to wave the flames out. When it occurred to him to drop the gun, it was already too late. The heat caused the gun power of the cartridges still in the magazine to go off just as Tony was letting go of the gun. There being nowhere to propel the bullets this cause the gun to exploded. Kim turned her head away from the explosion and felt some shrapnel hit her, none of it big enough to cause any real harm, but she would still have some cuts. She turned back to Tony and saw that his hand had taken much of the damaged cause by the explosion. Kim couldn't tell just how much damage that was as most of the gun was now embedded into his hand. Tony had stopped screaming and Kim was surprised that he was still standing. She was even more surprised when he tucked his hand, gun fragments and all, into his jacket and under his armpit. Blood quickly soaked through the jacket.

"What the **Fuck**!" Tony wildly looked around room and froze when his gaze fell upon an area to Kim's left. Kim turned as much as she could to follow his gaze and saw that they were no longer alone. The woman stepped further into the light allowing Kim to inspect her rescuer. She was tall, at least a head above Kim, with very pale skin that Kim could have sworn had a green tint to it. The woman had black hair, unnaturally black, which pooled down her back. Kim's olive eyes were dawn to the eyes of her rescuer which reflected the light of the room causing them to shine like emeralds. She didn't appear to have any weapons with her and was dressed only in a black and green catsuit. Tony finally snapped out of his daze and began looking around the room, hoping to see someone coming to help him.

"Looking for your friends? I already took care of them, it's just the two of us," the woman glaceed at Kim for a second, "er three of us, but it doesn't look like she's in any position to do something."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" despite the demanding tone of his voice Tony was clearly getting desperate; looking around for something, anything, that could help and slowly backing away from the dark haired woman.

"Your not in any position to be demanding things. All you need to know is that I've been following you for awhile now. I'll still surprised that you managed to get away out east, leaving your brother to take the heat while you slip away, that's low."

"That- that was you? You bitch! I'm going to-" he never got to say what he was going to do as the woman had already dashed across the room at a speed that Olympians would find impressive. One of her fists, coated in what looked like green fire, smashed into Tony's stomach causing him to double over. She then quickly brought her knee up into his still descending face causing him to stand up straight again with an obviously broken nose. His knees began to buckle, but before he could fall to the ground he received a kick which sent him to the ground. When the kick connected there was a loud crack as Tony's jaw broke and a couple teeth were sent flying across the room.

"You're not going to be doing much of anything for a long time." She turned towards Kim and now that she was closer Kim could see that her skin certainly had a green tint to it. "Well, well, well... what have we here? A distressed damsel for me to rescue?" She had a large smirk on her face as she took a step towards Kim, "If I untie you is the pretty princess going to reward the sexy knight with a kiss?" She winked at Kim whose eyes widened as she blushed and wondered if she had been pulled out of the frying pan, only to be dropped into the fire. "No need to look like that, I'm just messing with you. Here, I'll untie you now." She moved behind Kim and undid her hands first which Kim used to undo her gag while the woman untied her from the chair. Kim slowly stood up and did a few stretches before turning to her rescuer.

"Thank you," Kim looked her straight in the eyes as she said this, still marvelling at how impossibly green they were.

"Your most certainly welcome, and let me tell you how nice it is to rescue someone grateful. The last person I rescued yelled at me for almost getting him shot."

"Well I _would_ have been shot if not for you, instead of being almost shot."

"No problem Princess, it's what I do." She gave Kim another wink obviously enjoying her nickname for Kim. "So, what were you doing here anyways?"

"Well I was um..." Kim faltered for a moment not sure how much she could trust this strange woman with flaming green hands. She decided to see if the woman knew who she was first, "er, do you know who I am?"

Kim's rescuer was visibly surprised by the question. "No... at least I don't think so, should I?"

"Um no... er never mind. I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That so?" her tone displaying her disbelief of Kim's answer. "Well I-" she was cut off by the sound of approaching sirens. "I guess the 'proper authorities' decided that I've had enough time to myself. Time for me to leave. Not that any of them would be stupid enough to try, but they still are legally obligated to try and arrest me. You take care of yourself Princess," and with one more wink she ran from the room leaving Kim to explain what happened to the authorities and hopefully they wouldn't run off on her before she got the chance to ask some questions.


	4. Chapter 3: The Director

Vigilance

Part One: The Hero's Game

Chapter Three: The Director

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

Kim fidgeted in her chair, suspecting that the owner of the office had purposely chosen an uncomfortable chair for visitors so that it was impossible for anyone to relax in the room. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the ticking of a clock and the breathing of the two people in the room. Kim had entered the office a minute ago and neither of the occupants had yet to say anything.

When Kim exited the warehouse an hour ago she had been met by very surprised police force. As she went by, some of the officers had offered her hesitant congratulations, while others stared at her in shock while they dragged off battered and beaten men. Kim didn't say anything to the officers as she too was shocked by the appearance of the men she supposedly took down. After what had happened to Tony right before her eyes she should have known what to expect, but the sight of broken limps, blood splattered suits and burnt flesh was not expected. The police stopped congratulating her when they saw that she was just as surprised by what had happened as they were. When she came to the edge of the area the police had set up, she found GJ agent Will Du coordinating the officers. When Will saw her, he gave her a flat look for a few moments before sighing then bringing a hand to his face and giving a shake of his head. Before Kim even could say anything to him, he grabbed her and all but threw her into his car then sped off. Will refused to say a word to Kim during the entire drive to GJ headquarters, which she had only found out to be their destination once they were in sight of the building. Once they had arrived Will had, despite Kim's protesting to the action not being necessary, dragged her to Dr. Directors office and threw her inside. Kim took the available seat in front of Dr. Director who just stared at her.

After sitting in the room for about a minute and a half, Kim figured that she would have to be the one to start this conversation, "So-"

"I told you not to go." Kim was interrupted as soon as she begin to speak which threw Kim completely off.

"B-but- I- you- you never told me why." it was only after saying it that Kim realized that it wasn't the best excuse in the world, probably among the worst.

"I shouldn't have to tell you why, you should do what I tell you and trust that I know what I'm doing." Kim didn't know why, but she found that a one eyed glare was worse then a two eyed glare.

"Well I'm not one of your agents that you can just boss around and expect things without question." Kim then realized that mouthing off to one of the worlds most powerful people was not the best idea. She shrunk into her chair a bit at the look directed at her, but the look didn't last long as Dr. Director soon let out a sigh and stopped glaring at Kim.

"...No you're not. Perhaps I should have told you more, but when you join-"

"_If_ I join." There was a small pause as Dr. Director's glare made a slight reappearance.

"... _if_ you join Global Justice you will be expected to follow orders without question. Now, since you have gotten involved in this mess anyway, how about you tell me what happened then I'll answer any questions you have."

Kim debated with herself for a moment about telling what happen, but she realized that there would be a very small chance of her finding out what was going on if she didn't. She told Dr. Director everything from getting the call from Wade until the moment she entered the office. During the entire report Dr. Director didn't say a thing only speaking a few seconds after Kim was done.

"Shego." was all the head of Global Justice said.

"She- go?" Kim couldn't tell if this was a noun or if Dr. Director was telling her that a female went somewhere in very broken English.

"Your... rescuer, her name is Shego."

"Ok..." Kim thought for a moment trying to recognize the name. "Is she someone I should know?"

"Probably not, she was once a hero, much like yourself, along with her brothers. They operated out of Go City and called themselves Team Go. They all have powers of an unknown origin, Shego's being that green fire coming from her hands. Now she is a vigilante, she works outside the law and her methods are, as you saw first hand, anything but gentle."

"Why did she quit being a hero?" while the subject of her rescuer wasn't the only thing Kim wanted to know about, she was going to try and milk Dr. Director for as much information as possible on any subject she was willing to discus.

Dr. Director hesitated for a moment, a moment so small Kim didn't even notice, before answering, "I can't say for certain. Team Go has always keep certain things a secret, the reason for Shego departure being one of those things."

"Ok, enough about her, why didn't you want me going to the warehouse and why were you avoiding it until everything already happened?"

"Actually that involves her as well. The last time the police got involved when she was doing something didn't end up well. Someone tried to bring her in and ended up getting burnt. This time I knew that she would be there so I decided to let her do the work and pick up the criminals afterwards. I also didn't want you to go because I wasn't sure how she would react to you getting in her way"

Kim frowned in confusion. By what she had saw Shego do to Tony and his men, and what Dr. Director was telling her, her rescuer appeared to be a very dangerous person. But, by the way Shego had acted and talked to her afterwards she appeared much nicer. "If she is so dangerous why isn't she in jail?"

"It would require too much effect to bring her in and keep her locked up. Besides, so long as we don't bother her, she's only a danger to criminals."

Kim wasn't so naive to believe that the world worked in black and white, but she couldn't understand how someone who was head of an international crime fighting organization could let someone they knew to be dangerous go free. "But what she's doing is illegal."

"No more illegal then unauthorized entry into foreign countries, trespassing on, and destruction of, private property and assault."

That certainly startled Kim, no one had ever even implied that anything she did while on a mission was illegal."W-what-"

"You're just lucky that none of those villains were in any position to press charges and that all your missions are sanctioned by GJ. That's the main difference between the two of you, other then her rougher methods, you work along side the proper authorities while she does what she does, proper authorities be damned."

Kim still didn't know what to think about her rescuer. She was grateful for being rescued, but for someone to cause some much harm was not something Kim was Ok with, even if it did help stop criminals. Kim needed to know if hurting people was as far a Shego went, "Has she ever killed someone?"

Dr. director paused for a second wondering just where that question had come from, "No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Isn't that something you should be sure about with someone so dangerous?"

"There haven't been any cases where Shego was found to be directly responsible for someones death. But, about a year ago a building where Shego was fighting a gang caught fire and some of the gang members didn't make it out. It was impossible to determine just who started the fire, but since a similar incident involving Shego hasn't happened before or since I'm inclined to believe that she wasn't responsible."

Kim's trust in Dr. Director had been shaken a bit because of this incident, but she hoped that she could believe what she had been told. "Well, I guess that answers any question I had for now. I just hope that next time you'll give me more details before asking to do, or not do, something." _Maybe Wade can find out more about this Shego person, _Kim thought as she got up from the uncomfortable chair.

"And I hope that you can put this incident behind you. I don't want to hear about you doing anything stupid because of this. Shego is not your problem and so long as you leave her alone she won't become your problem. Ok?" She fixed another formidable glare upon Kim.

"...Yes Dr. Director, I won't go looking for Shego." _But that won't stop me from looking for information._


	5. Chapter 4: The Villain

Vigilance

Part One: The Hero's Game

Chapter Four: The Villain

Just less then twenty-four hours after leaving Dr. Director's office Kim found herself on a plane heading north towards another mission. Dr. Drakken, a villain Kim had faced many times in the past, was once again causing trouble. Kim hadn't heard much of Drakken lately, the last time they had met was when he had faked an alien invasion at her graduation, and this would be the first time that she went up against him alone. Unfortunately Wade and Global Justice weren't able to find out what he was up to this time. All that was certain was that Drakken was working out of a lair near Upperton and that a recent string kidnappings had been connected to the villain. Since most of the people kidnapped were nuclear physicists there was a lot of concern about what Drakken may be doing. While Kim's main concern was getting the civilians out of there, she also had to watch put for whatever Drakken may be forcing them to make.

"Miss Possible? It's almost time to jump." the pilot told Kim from his seat in the small aircraft.

Kim opened the door to the plane and prepared to jump. She turned back to the pilot to say thanks for the ride and leaped from the plane before he could reply. Wade had told her earlier that she had once done a mission for him, but it must have been one of her earlier ones as she didn't remember him. As the plane was flying at a low altitude Kim had to open her parachute almost as soon as she was out of the plane, and her landing was still harder then she would have liked. After dealing with her parachute Kim looked around and realized that the terrain was familiar to her, Drakken must have been using a lair that she visited before. Kim quickly made her way towards were she remembered that there was an entrance and slipped into the lair. She quietly went towards were she knew Drakken would be set up not having to worry about Ron making any noise. It wasn't long before Kim found Drakken standing in the middle of a very large room apparently waiting for her. She then just walked into the room not even bothering to try and sneak up on the blue skinned villain.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted loudly as if he was actually surprised that she was here. He the then started to look around for any other intruders. "And... and... and you're alone this time? Where's... what's his name?"

Kim let out a long sigh, she couldn't tell if Drakken really couldn't remember Ron's name or only pretended to forget because it angered Ron. Either option was just as likely with the mad scientist, emphasize being on the mad part. "_Ron _is not here, and I doubt I'll need any help to stop whatever ridiculous plan you thought up this time."

"Ron? Who is Ron? I was talking about... the... the... the Buffoon! Yes, where is the Buffoon?"

Now Kim was starting to get angry with Drakken's stupidity, and she was beginning to think that this simple mission would end up requiring a lot more effort then it should. "He's not here. Now, why don't you just release the people you kidnapped and we can all go on with our day?"

"No, I Don't think I'll be doing that.," Drakken started to pace and Kim rolled her eyes knowing that Drakken was about to launch into a monologue about his villainous plan. "You see I have devised the most brilliant plan for world domination. With the um... _assistance_ of some of the best nuclear physicists form around the world I have developed a device that when detonated high above the ground will create an EMP pulse that will destroy all electronics in a large area. I will detonate one of these devices over every major city until such a time that I am made king- no... Emperor of the World! Mwah-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

After Drakken was done his laugh there was a few moments of silence as Kim just stared at Drakken with a flat look. "EMP _pulse?_ I didn't realize you had a department of redundancy department. All part of your evil plan of evil I suppose."

Drakken tilted his head to the side and gave Kim a questioning look, "Why do you keep on saying the same word twice?"

"I... nevermind. You don't honestly think you can do this? I'll stop you, just like I always do."

"Not this time Kim Possible. You seem to have forgotten that you are alone, while I am not. Henchmen, attack!" and with that order, Drakken turned tail and ran from the room while a dozen men in red uniforms flooded into the room. Though she had fought many henchmen in the past, at times in groups as large or larger then this one, Kim was still cautious after what had happened the night before. The henchmen quickly surround Kim and one of them charged at her with a roar. It was a simple matter to take the henchmen down with a low sweeping kick. As soon as the first was on the floor a second henchmen was rushing towards Kim. The fight was so simplistic that Kim was barely paying attention. She began to wonder what the difference between this fight and the one from the night before was. The henchmen were much louder and attacking her one at a time. Kim knew that despite how much better she was at hand-to-hand combat then anyone one of the henchmen, if they all attacked at once she would easily be overwhelmed. Kim decided it was in her best interests to keep this information to herself. Kim may have been bored by the fight, but her entertainment wasn't more important then stopping Drakken. She did allow herself to wonder what it would be like to go up against a villain who could fight, maybe she would enjoy the hero business if that were the case.

It wasn't long before there were twelve henchmen laying on the ground around Kim some groaning in pain and some just laying quietly. Kim turned towards where Drakken ran off to and started to head towards the door that was there. Kim stopped when the entire wall gave a shuddered and started to slide down into the floor. Hearing something behind her, Kim turned around to see the the opposite wall was moving in a similar fashion revealing the outdoors. Turning back to the first wall, Kim saw a large machine emerging. It resembled a much larger version of one of Drakken's hovercrafts except it had wings with four jet engines. When the walls were all the way down the hover-jet began to move forward while hovering a few feet off the ground. It was then that Kim realized that standing in the middle of the room wasn't the best idea. Kim tried to quickly run out of the way, but as the hover-jet got closer she dropped to the ground as the large aircraft roared overhead.

As soon as the hover-jet was clear Kim got back to her feet and pulled out her grappling gun. Kim carefully took aim since she would have only one shot. Just as the aircraft started to gain altitude she fired the grapple which attached to the back of the hover-jet. Kim held on tight as she was yanked off her feet once the grapple line was drawn taut. The young hero almost lost hold when she was slammed to the floor before being lifted into the air. The small motor in the grapple gun worked hard to pull Kim to the aircraft, but it wasn't long before the gears began to grind causing smoke to come out of the small tool. Kim switched the motor off and started to pull herself towards the aircraft not wanting to risk the line breaking while she was hundreds of meters in the air, and climbing fast. After a very tiring rope climb Kim was able to grab on to the back of the aircraft. Lucky for the young hero there was a hatch nearby that Kim was able to cut open with her mini-laser to get into the hover-jet. Once Kim was safely into the aircraft she took a few moments to catch her breath; climbing a rope attached to a moving jet wasn't the easiest thing to do.

When Kim looked around she found that she was in a cargo bay. There were many spherical metal objects which Kim assumed were the EMP devices that Drakken was planning on dropping. Looking past the devices Kim saw a group of people bound to chairs and who also prevented from seeing or speaking by their bindings. Kim looked around for away to release them, but saw none and figured that it would be where Drakken was. Before she rushed off to confront Drakken she introduced herself and assured them that she was going to help them. Heading toward the front of the aircraft, Kim encountered no resistance other then the occasional unlocked door. _Drakken must have left all his henchmen at his lair... either that or the twelve I already took care of were all he had,_ Kim wondered to herself.

Drakken was found hunched over a console in the cockpit of the aircraft. So engaged in what he was doing he didn't even notice the young hero's entrance to the room. "Drakken!" Kim called out to the villain hoping to get his attention. Instead, Drakken was so surprised that let out a shriek and jumped causing his head to bang into the instruments above him causing some of them to break. When Drakken came down from his jump, he landed on the console hitting and breaking more things. Some of the things Drakken hit must have been important since the jet gave a mighty lurch which slammed Kim to the floor once again. Getting up and going over to Drakken, Kim found that the blue skinned villain was unconscious. The console was a mess with flashing lights, alarms sounding off and sparks coming from were it was broken. Kim doubted that she could make any sense of it even if it wasn't broken, so she pulled out her kimmunicator to contact Wade.

"What's up Kim?" the face of the young genius appeared on the small screen typing away and not really paying attention.

"Well Wade, I'm in an out of control jet on its way to drop EMP bombs over major cities with the people Drakken kidnapped mechanically strapped to chairs." this caused Wade to stop typing and look at her.

"Ok... I'll see what I can do." Wade started to type away at another keyboard while the jet shook again. After a few moment Wade suddenly stopped typing and stared one of his computer screens. "That's not good." he then resumed typing at a furious pace.

"Um... Wade? What's not good?" when something was bad enough to make Wade pause in his typing, things were certainly not good.

"The jet is on auto-pilot, but I should be able to get control. The bad thing is that it is set up to automatically drop it's cargo and I can't stop it from here. And you're getting close to the first drop location."

"So how do we stop it?"

"Umm... there's another console in the cargo bay that you will have to go to. The console is..." Wade stopped talking for a moment while he typed. "Here!" Wade shouted as a blueprint of the cargo bay showed up on the screen with the console clearly marked.

Kim raced back to the cargo bay where she found that one of the devices was already hanging over an opening in the floor. Rushing over to the console Kim saw a button labelled 'stop automated drop' right under one labelled 'prisoner release. Just as she was pushing both buttons Kim heard some loud mechanical noises behind her. Turning around she saw the device drop though the floor just as the machines moving the devices stopped and the prisoners were released.

"...Fuck." it was a very rare thing for Kim Possible to swear out loud, but when a device was about to destroy the electronics in an area inhabited by close to a million people just about anyone would swear. Kim rushed over and saw the metal object quickly growing smaller. She looked around for a remote way to shut the device off, but she saw none. She did however, see that the other devices had controls on the side of them. If she were to skydive after it she may be able to disable the device before it went off. One problem she noticed was the lack of any parachutes nearby. _But if that EMP goes off it will cause uncountable damage and people could die..._ Before she could do anything Kim was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing?" one of scientists was approaching Kim.

"One of the devices was dropped and it needs to be disabled." Kim looked back to the hole in the floor, but she couldn't even see the device anymore.

"You don't actually think that we would build that mad man a working WMD?"

"Huh?" Kim spun around to see that the scientist was looking at her as if she was as crazy as Drakken.

He then slowly approached the hole and took a careful look over the edge before speaking again. "All that 'device' is going to do is leave a creator." He took a step back from the edge and released a slightly shaky breath. "I do hope that no one is standing at the impact zone though." He walked over to one of the other devices to examine it and Kim followed him. "I doubt there would have been much need for concern even if we had been willing to build a working WMD."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We were put in a room with a bunch of boxes and were told to build what was inside. We opened up one of the boxes and determined that we weren't building anything dangerous so we did as we were told. When we were done both the devices and us were quickly put in here and a short while after we were in the air." He looked at his watch for a second before continuing, "It was only about an hour ago that we finished the last one, so I can't think of anyway they could have all been made dangerous in that time."

"You said they were in boxes, like they had come from a store or something?"

"Packaged, sealed and everything. They even came with instruction books. They were marked with a company name that I wasn't familiar with. It wasn't that long of a name and began with an 'H' I believe."

"Hench Co.?"

"Yeah, I think that was it." The plane gave another shake and Kim had to grab the scientist to prevent him from falling over. "Maybe we should focus on getting back on the ground now?" he was starting to look a little green.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kim gave him a reassuring smile before heading back to the cockpit. When she got there she picked up her kimmunicator and saw that Wade was still typing away. "So when are we landing Wade?"

The young genius briefly looked at her before turning back to what he was looking at before, "You'll be touching down in Upperton international in about ten minutes. Oh, and I should probably mention that you'll be having some company when you touch down."

"What kind of company?"

"GJ to pick up Drakken," Kim looked down to see that the villain in question was asleep on the floor. "Family and friends to pick up the scientists and the press, who I assume are there for you. They always seem to show up when you do a job involving GJ."

"There was no press last night."

"But you weren't supposed to be on a mission last night."

"I suppose." Kim stayed in the cockpit to keep an eye on Drakken until they landed. When they were safely on the ground, the scientists were the first out the door with Kim and Drakken not far behind. The villain was quickly taken by GJ and it wasn't long before someone with a microphone was approaching her.

"Miss Possible? Can I have a word?"

* * *

"_...and that's how the three legged kitten saved the bus full of veterans."_ the TV may have been on but that didn't mean that Shego was paying it any real attention. She was instead focused on one of her most prized possessions, a very high end laptop she taken from a mafia boss she had taken down about a month ago. Just about everything she own had been taken, or bought with money she had taken, from the criminals she took down; the vigilante business wasn't exactly a profitable one. Shego reminded herself that she would have to be careful with her spending since she hadn't had the opportunity to do any looting on her last mission. _If that redhead hadn't got involved..._ She frowned a bit at the thought, she bore no anger towards the young woman for getting involved, she was just annoyed that she probably wouldn't be able to eat as well as she would have liked for a bit.

"_...and now_ _for tonight's top story._" Shego considered turning the TV off, she couldn't even remember why it had been turned on in the first place. Usually if the hotel room she was staying in had a TV it would remain untouched. _"...a criminal going by the name of Dr. Drakken..._" The name was familiar to Shego, but he wasn't the sort of criminal Shego went after, at least not anymore. She had heard that most of his crimes were actually done by the people he hired. She couldn't imagine what kind of desperate fool would be willing to work for someone who was so clearly incompetent.

"_...his plans were quickly foiled when Kim Possible showed up..._" Another name Shego knew, but had yet to see a face to put to the name. From what Shego knew of Kim Possible she was Drakken's opposite in every way: a young female hero who was competent. _Or at least as competent as you can be when going against people like Drakken._ Shego smirked to herself as she wondered how the hero would fair against someone truly trying to kill her, all the while absentmindedly rubbing the well healed wound in her side that still itched occasionally. _"...we were on site and manged to get a few words with the young hero..._" Shego pushed all thoughts of Dr. Drakken and Kim Possible to back of her mind as she once again focused on her laptop, but all of her attention went to the TV when she heard a voice that she recognized coming from it.

"_I was just doing what I could do in order to help..._" Shego stared in shock at the young woman she had rescued the night and was now on TV being identified as Kim Possible.

"Well damn, Princess is a hero... and Kim Possible at that." Shego studied the person on the TV much more intently then she had the night before. "That answers a few questions," a sudden frown appeared on her face as her brow creased, "and raises a few more." She glanced back to her laptop to double check that none of her contacts had found anything worthy of her attention, it looked as if she would few days off at least. "Maybe the great Kim Possible and I should have a little chat..."


	6. Chapter 5: The Game

Vigilance

Part One: The Hero's Game

Chapter Five: The Game

In the past two days Kim had been on two missions. During the first she had been knocked out and almost shot in the head, only to be rescued by an apparently very dangerous woman she knew very little about. During the second, she had to climb a rope attached to a moving jet and almost had an EMP device destroy all the electronics in Upperton, only to find out that the only way the device could be dangerous would be if it fell on you. To say that she was tired would be an understatement. Kim was just glad that it was the weekend so that she wouldn't have to worry about school and she was hoping she wouldn't have any missions to go on. She was planning on using her free time to find out more about her mysterious rescuer.

"Have you managed to find any information on this Shego person?" Kim had connected her kimmunicator to her computer so Wade's face was on a much larger screen then usual. The desk that the computer was on was one of the only things in what was supposed to be the living room of Kim's apartment. The whole apartment was just as sparsely furnished since between university and missions Kim had little free time, and when she did she usually went out. The apartment didn't have much room for furnishing anyways as small as it was. The main reason Kim had chosen this apartment was its proximity to her school since she didn't want waste what little time she had in travel.

"After following every lead you provided, I found... very little." Wade said with a frown on his face, clearly annoyed with what little he found.

"I thought you were one of the best hackers in the world Wade?" while Kim was only teasing the young boy, she was still curious about why he had found so little.

"I am!" he was a little disgruntled about Kim's teasing dig at his skills. "...But you can't hack what isn't there."

"I was just teasing Wade, but what do you mean by that?"

"I guess Dr. Director was telling the truth when she said Team Go keeps certain things secret, either that or no one in Go City puts anything on their computers, because after searching most of Go City for mentions of Team Go, and Shego in particular, the only two places that had any info were Go City police department and the newspaper's archives."

"Well what did GCPD have?" Kim assumed that the police department would have the most information on a family of crime fighters.

Wade smirked as if he had read Kim's mind, "You'd think that they would have the most information, wouldn't you? But no, all they had were a bunch of entries in their archives like 'On this date Team Go stopped somebody from doing something that they shouldn't have been doing.'" When Wade saw the curious look Kim was giving him he let out a chuckle. "I was paraphrasing of course. But some information can be taken from this. This reports started about ten years which is when I'm assuming Team Go first appeared. Then about five years ago the reports changed to 'Team Go (except for Shego)' so I'm guessing this was when Shego left. Then after a few weeks of that there are no more mentions of Team Go or Shego."

"Hmm, So what did the newspapers have?"

"Articles on Team Go's missions which confirm that they started about ten years ago. They also have pictures of the team and provide names and information on the members." A picture of five people in similar outfits appeared on the computer screen. "This photo was taken about a year before Shego left. The twins in red are both called Wego and they both have the power to duplicate themselves. The male in purple is Mego and the one in blue is Hego. Mego can make himself smaller and Hego has super-strength and is apparently the leader of the group. The girl in green is Shego, of course, and you already know what she can do. They went around Go City stopping villains from taking over the world, much like you do. Then one day Shego up and left."

"Why did she leave?"

"Don't know. The newspapers did the same thing that GCPD did with a few weeks of 'Team Go (except for Shego)' then nothing involving either Team Go or Shego."

"Well what are the others doing now?"

"Don't know, I would have to do another search of their names to find out."

"Ok, what about before they started being heroes. Maybe the newspapers will have an article on what may have given them their powers."

"I can try, but since I don't know what I'm looking for I would have go through the papers one at a time working my way backwards from when they first appeared."

"Don't waste your time, you won't find anything anyways." Kim almost fell out of her chair in surprise at the voice that came from behind her. Turning around Kim saw the very person that her and Wade had been looking for information on. Shego was leaning against the wall next to an open window and filing her nails looking like she had been there for some time. Kim could only stare in shock at the woman who so calmly broke into her apartment and was now acting like she had every right to be there. The only thing stopping the room from being silent was the scratching of the nail file, until Shego stopped for a moment to look at Kim. "Well go on, don't let me interrupt your attempts at finding out everything about my life."

"I- wha- how..." Kim was quickly looking back and forth between the vigilante and the open window with many questions going through her head. Shego just smirked at Kim then walked over to stand next to her and looked at Wade on the computer.

"And who are you?"

"I'm ah, Wade."

"Is that so," Shego looked towards the kimmunicator which she remembered seeing with Kim before she went into the warehouse the other night. She picked up the device to get a closer look, "and what is this?"

"Hey that my kimmunicator! Put it put down!" Kim made a lunge for device but Shego jumped back causing the kimmunicator to get disconnected.

"Kimmunicator huh? And here I thought Hego was the only one foolish enough to name equipment after themselves. Unless it's a requirement to being a hero that no one told me about. Well ah, Wade, Princess and I need to chat so... bye-bye." Shego waved at the screen, then pressed a button that she correctly assumed was the off button and Wade disappeared.

"Are you going to give that back now?" Kim made another grab for the kimmunicator but Shego once again pulled back.

"Not until after we've had our talk. But first things first, do you got any food here Princess?" not even waiting for Kim to answer, Shego went into the next room which looked like a kitchen.

"What? Food? And why do you keep calling me Princess?" Kim followed Shego into the kitchen to find her already rooting around in the refrigerator.

"Yes food, you know, stuff that you eat? Also known as the stuff that I can't afford as much as I would like since _someone_ decided to get captured the other night." Shego emerged from the fridge empty handed with a disappointed look on her face. "But it looks as if you are as poor as I am."

"I'm a university student, what do expect? And what does me being captured have to do with your finances?" Kim went over and pulled Shego away from the fridge while closing the door.

"Ah ah ah Princess, I didn't come here to talk about me, I came here to talk about you." Shego hopped up and sat on the counter while Kim remained standing since there were no chairs in the small kitchen.

Kim let out a resigned sigh, while she wasn't all that happy about what was happening, she would let it continue in an attempt to find out more about Shego. "And just what about me do you want to talk about?"

Shego just studied her for a bit with a sly look on her face before speaking, "So, you never told me that you are _the_ Kim Possible when I rescued you, I had had to find out on the news last night."

"Well... you never told me who you are either."

"Which raises the question of how you do know who I am?"

"I-" Kim realized that she would have to be careful during this conversation; she couldn't tell everyone about her knowledge of the semi-secret organization known as Global Justice. "umm, well a f-friend told me."

"A _friend_ huh?" Shego smirked and studied Kim for a moment, "So... how is old cyclops doing anyways?"

"Cyclops?" _Does she mean Dr. Director?_

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that she has only one eye? But I suppose you're too prim and proper to refer to her like that. You probably call her 'Miss Dr. Director Sir' while standing up straight and saluting." Shego let out a small chuckle at the shocked look on Kim's face.

_So much for the semi-secret. _"H-how do you know Dr. Director?"

"So she _did_ tell you." Shego's smirk returned as Kim glared at her. "As for how I know her, you don't get into the hero's game without GJ being involved. We've even spoken a few times since I quit Team Go."

"She didn't mention that." Kim's brows creased in annoyance; it wasn't the first time that Dr. Director didn't tell her something, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"She didn't? Well then, neither shall I. So did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Are you talking about the mission I went on?" Shego gave Kim a look that was obvious in meaning: what else would I be talking about? "I don't do what I do to have fun, I do it to help people."

"What's the point of playing a game and not having any fun? This wasn't the first time you went against this Drakken fellow, was it?"

"No, why?"

"Isn't odd that no matter how many time you put him in prison you end up having to stop him again later? How many times have you put him away anyways?"

Kim tried to remember a number, but she quickly gave up, "I honestly don't remember, but a lot, he must be really good at escaping."

"Good at escaping? Ha! 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' Breaking out of prison once is good. Break out twice and your guards are incompetent. Break out so many times that the person who puts you in prison forgets just how many times she did so, and well, something is clearly not right."

"What are you getting at?"

"You'd think that it would be an easy thing to keep one man locked up. Especially one who is causing so much trouble, shouldn't they be taking extra care to make sure he doesn't get out?"

"Hmm, well, he's never gotten anyone seriously hurt."

"You don't mind if things keep going the way they are so long as no one gets hurt? Every time a villain is doing one of their crazy plans there is a chance someone will get hurt. Wouldn't you prefer that there is no chance that anyone gets hurt? Say what you will about my methods, but least I've never had to go stop the same person more then once."

"Of course I would prefer that there be no chance that no one gets hurt. And as to your methods? You go around hurting people yourself. You're no more then a glorified criminal."

"Glorified criminal? Ha! Well, I prefer being a _glorified criminal_ as opposed to being an unnecessary hero."

"Unnecessary?! Drakken only doesn't hurt anyone because I stop him before he gets the chance."

"But if he was in prison he wouldn't have any chance and you would be unnecessary."

"Well it's not my fault that he won't stay in prison."

"I'm not saying it is, but aren't you at least curious as to why he won't stay."

"He won't stay in prison because he doesn't want to be there... and the people trying to keep him there can't."

"He keeps breaking out of prison and trying to take over the world, and they keep locking him up and trying to keep him there. Doing the same thing again and again, and trying to get a different result. Sounds like everyone involved should be in an insane asylum not a prison."

"Maybe, but it's not up to me to decide where the villain goes after he is captured."

"No, but who does? I've never heard of a villain going on trail. It's just straight to jail and wait until they break out."

"I just hand the captured villain off to GJ, I guess they are the ones responsible for what happens after."

"You'd think that a world wide crime fighting organization would be better at keeping someone behind bars... that is, if they really want him to stay behind bars."

"What do you mean that?"

"Think about it, who benefits the most by this constant game you play?"

"Umm... no one?"

"You really have no clue about your effect on the world, do you? You're famous all across the country, I had heard plenty about Kim Possible before we even first met. I know what it's like, when I was a member of Team Go we were quite famous, though Hego was the face of the team. He would always look out for the press, they seemed to show up when ever we did anything."

_They always seem to show up when you do a job involving GJ. _What Wade had said the night before about the press suddenly came to Kim's mind.

"It's almost like GJ invites them."

"What?"

"You muttered something about the press always showing up when GJ is involved." Kim hadn't even realized she'd spoken out loud. "Crazy thought isn't it? GJ inviting the press to your missions, but why would they do that I wonder?"

"Maybe Global Justice is being sponsored by them?" Kim rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Shego chuckled, "Hey, you never know these days, but I doubt that's it. What You should be asking yourself is, what else it is that Global Justice is doing."

"What-" before Kim could even ask Shego what she meant by that, the realization came that she didn't know anything about what else GJ did. She had only met a hand full of field agents while on her missions, yet their headquarters were huge and according to their name they were a global organization. Kim had never heard of a GJ operation from either someone in GJ or in the news. The only GJ related activities that she new about were her own. Kim just stood with with her mouth open, which slowly closed as a frown appeared on her face.

"I take it from the look on your face that you don't know a damn thing about what goes on at GJ. For an organization whose very existence is one of the world worst keep secrets, they sure do a good job at hiding their activities. But, I suppose keeping things hidden isn't hard when you when you have some teenager running around soaking up all the attention."

"I-" Kim tried to immediately reply, but what Shego told her took a few moments to fully sink in. "Are... are you suggesting that GJ is using me to hide their own activities? What could they be doing that they want hidden?" Kim had to stop herself from shuddering at the smirk that appeared on Shego's face.

"Why are you asking me this, I thought Cyclops was a friend of yours, why don't you ask her?" Shego got up off the counter, leaving the kimmunicator there. "You claim that you do what you do to help people, a noble idea, but shouldn't you know just who it is that you're helping and what you're helping them with?"

Shego walked out of the kitchen and presumably left of the apartment. Kim didn't follow and barely even paid any attention to the vigilante as she left, she just stood in her apartment's kitchen with a blank look on her face. A small part of her mind reminded her that she hadn't learned anything about Shego, but right now her thoughts weren't focused on her rescuer, they were on a certain crime fighting organization that she once thought she could trust.

AN: My new years resolution: update at least one a month. Seriously, this chapter has been almost done since the end of September... that's just... yeah, I'm sorry.


End file.
